This disclosure relates to fire suppression systems and methods to replace halogenated fire suppression systems.
Fire suppression systems are often used in aircraft, buildings, or other structures having contained areas. Fire suppression systems typically utilize halogenated fire suppressants, such as halons. However, halogens are believed to play a role in ozone depletion of the atmosphere.
Most buildings and other structures have replaced halon-based fire suppression systems; however aviation applications are more challenging because space and weight limitations are of greater concern than non-aviation applications. Also the cost of design and recertification is a very significant impediment to rapid adoption of new technologies in aviation.